Once A Warbler
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Quinn Fabray was just looking for a quiet place to study, not expecting to find the Warblers, a singing group that doubles as a female and male entertainment club. Loosely based on Ouran High School Host Club.


**Once a Warbler**

Quinn Fabray was just looking for a quiet place to study, not expecting to find the Warblers, a singing group that doubles as a female and male entertainment club. Loosely based on Ouran High School Host Club.

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. I only own Cameron.

* * *

First Rehearsal:

The Female Warbler

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the third floor hallway. I don't understand it. How can this school have five floors and only one library per floor? It was a bunch of false advertising if you asked me. Every library that I've gone to so far has been filled up with chatting hormonal boys and the girls from the sister school Crawford. I shook my head and turned towards the large mahogany doors. I hope this place isn't crowded.

My hand held the knob and with a twist of my wrist the door opened. Inside was not what I was expecting.

A group of boys stood in the center of the room, each ones dressed in the Dalton uniform: a navy blazer with crimson trim and the usual dark blue khaki pants and loafers. There was a total six. I blinked once behind my reading glasses and just stared at them.

"Welcome honored guest." They chorused and I raised an eyebrow. Seriously? Were these guys serious? Welcome honored guest? Who were these guys?

"Oh my—it would seem we've obtained a male," said one of them. I blinked rapidly. He sounded like a girl, somewhat. It was high for a male, airy but there was a hint of a depth there. An androgynous looking boy walked up towards me and then smiled softly. "You're our honors student. Congratulations of making it into Dalton."

A curly haired boy stepped forward. "What? You're our scholarship student?"

I frowned. Scholarship student made me sound like I was one of a kind.

"Um thank you," I said to the fair toned boy who I noticed has a notebook with him. He nodded and went to writing in it. The curly haired boy stepped forward and stared at me like was a science experiment. I stepped back with a frown.

"Can I help you?"

"What's your name, Scholarship?" he asked. The others in the room rolled their eyes behind his back. The notebook boy closed his book and walked towards us, grasping the curly haired boy's ear.

"Blaine that's rude. And our dear guest has a name. It's Quinn Fabray, who happens to be in your third period Italian class."

How did he know that?

"No wonder you're a Scholarship student! You dress like a commoner," said one of the boys. He was leaning against what I would say was his reflection. Both boys had green eyes and golden-brown hair. They were tall and somewhat lanky. They also had devilish smirks upon their faces. I turned my eyes from the one who spoke—whichever one that was, and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing some of my brother's old clothes. I winched softly.

"Sebastian come on, he doesn't look like a commoner. If anything he looks like a nerd who lost his way."

I felt myself blush from embarrassment and turned towards the door. "Whatever, I'm out of here!" I called out my shoulder. As I reached for the door, someone pulled me back. I turned expecting the curly haired one and instead saw an adorable blonde boy staring at me.

"No, no, no! Quinnie don't leave yet! Why don't you stay and each some sweets with Jeff!" he cried with joy, his eyes bright and I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks. Why was he so adorable?

"Jeffery," called the notebook boy. "Stop it. If Mr. Fabray wants to leave, let him."

Why were they referring to me as a boy? "No he should stay!" cried the curly haired boy; I think his name was Blaine. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he frowned softly. "You're just as tiny as Kurt."

"I resent that." called the notebook wielding boy.

"Oh come on Kurt you know I'm being truthful!"

"It's true; Kurtie is really small for a boy. But he's cute like Quinnie! Hey maybe you two should date! You'd be so cute together! Don't you think honey?" Jeff asked the quiet brunette in the back. He nodded once. "Yay, even Nicky thinks so!"

"Jeff I'm not dating him," Kurt said. "I don't mean to be rude; Mr. Fabray, but you're not my type."

"But Kurtie..."

"Jeffery Ross Sterling, if you continue with that I'm making sure you don't get any sweets for a month." Kurt threatened, sounding like a mother. I wonder if I would have sounded like that if I had kept Beth. I bit my lip to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Oh great, Hummel, now you've made him cry."

"Shut up Sebastian," Kurt snarled.

"I'm not crying over that," I clarified and rubbed away the tears. "Ahem, I just remembered something."

"Would you like to share?"

"Blaine!" Kurt chastised. I was getting the feeling that out of all them, he and the quiet brunette seemed to be the only normal ones. "If he does not want to then he doesn't have to."

"Oh wow!" cried the other mirror reflection. "You just got burned boss!"

Sebastian, I think, frowned. "Lay off of him Hummel. Why do you have to be so cruel to him?"

"It's not my fault you want to sleep with him." Kurt said coolly. A dead silence followed and I took a few steps back towards the door but ended up tripping over something and turned my head to see a glass bird cage topple over. I was grateful that no animal was inside but I couldn't grab it in time and it fell, shattering to the floor in pieces. I gasped.

"I'm sorry!" I cried and bowed my head in apology. Charlie had always done it when we were younger and the habit stuck with me. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

"Way to go peasant," Sebastian mumbled and looked at the remains. "We were gonna give that to our pet Warbler, Giovanni."

"But now his present had been destroyed," said Sebastian's double.

"Will you two demons knock it off!" cried Blaine. "He didn't mean it! Besides we'll just buy a new one."

"However this won't go unpunished," said Kurt and I jumped when I found him standing right next to me. When did he get there? His eyes, which looked like a deadly mix of green, blue and gray with specks of gold, started down at me and I felt a violent shiver go through me. It was like looking into an Arctic wind. "I purpose we have him join us."

"The Warblers?" asked Jeff.

"No Jeffery, I mean_ us!_" Kurt said. "Our branch of service."

"Oh~" said the twins who grinned at me like I was fresh meat and they were starving dogs. "Perfect!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What do you think boss?" the twins asked Blaine who seemed to have gone into thought. He nodded once and their grin turned far more devilish. Oh God no.

"Very well!" Blaine said. "Starting today, Fabray, you're our errand boy!"

"Or dog," Sebastian's twin—what was his name!—smiled viciously at me.

I only gulped in response.

Charlie if you're listening to me from heaven, I only ask that you pray for me.

* * *

Working as their errand "boy" was not going to be easy. I may have started off with a simple task of getting them coffee but God knows what else they will want me to retrieve one day. The twins seemed to be the ones who enjoyed my suffering the most and I had a bad feeling about them. Especially Sebastian. I opened the door to the library and a frown marred my face.

Where did these people come from?

There were tables set everywhere, a few couches that were filled up with people, boys and girls in school uniforms from Dalton, Crawford and some other school, and they were all set up with one of the boys; except one table had the twins and Kurt was off in the corner scribbling notes into his notebook. I walked over to him and cleared my throat. He turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you Quinn," he said brightly and turned his head. "Just set the coffee and tea on the table. You'll start making them later on but for now, could you be a dear and refill our guests' glasses with water?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you," Kurt said again and went back to writing. I wonder what he writes in there. I headed over to the table that had Sebastian and his brother. They were surrounded by girls who were looking at them like they were forbidden fruit.

"And so late last night Cameron over here jumps up out of bed and starts crying!" Sebastian said with a cheeky grin. "The poor thing almost wet the bed he was so terrified from his nightmare. I'm sure that if I wasn't there he'd be shaking in his sleep."

"Bastian, don't say things like that!" Cameron, I finally found out his name, cried with a blush staining his cheeks. He turned his head shyly and bit down on his bottom lip before peering at his brother with sad eyes. "It's so mean when you say things like that. I thought you loved me."

What?

Sebastian looked hurt. "Cam," he reached out, his fingers tenderly grazing his brother's cheek before turning him towards Sebastian so their eyes met. An emotion ran along his eyes and he cradled his face like a man would his lover. "I'm so sorry. I just thought that maybe you'd want them to know. I only did it because of how cute you looked. I don't want to you think I don't love you," he paused and the girls leaned in, watching as Sebastian planted a kiss to his brother's cheek, close to his lips. "I do love you. I would go to Hell and back for you Cameron."

Cameron smiled his eyes misty. He took one of Sebastian's hands in his own and planted a kiss to his palm. "I love you too Bastian,"

The girls screamed, declaring it as cute and taboo. I was sure that if my father was here he would go crazy.

What kind of tripped out Wonderland did I walk into?

"In case you're wondering-that's how they gain customers." I jumped again when Kurt appeared out of nowhere. He was like a ninja. "Each of us has a category and a way of alluring people."

"A category and way to allure people," I repeated. "Care to explain?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded once. "Blaine is our Prince Charming type, Jeffery is our Adorable Puppy type, while the twins are the Devilish type. Nick is the Silent Romantic type in case you were wondering."

"And you?"

"I don't do customers. It's not my forte."

I frowned at that. He was more beautiful than a painting, hell he could be the muse for a painting. His cheekbones were high, and I would kill to have his slender figure and he was obviously toned. His skin was fair, like a blanket of snow and his eyes at the moment reminded me of an arctic sky; a mixture of colors that drew you in. I knew he would get people because many of the customers would turn back to look at him in either envy or admiration.

"I think you're the Siren type." I smiled at him and he paused in his writing, his cheeks taking on a shade of red. "You're beautiful Kurt. I don't know who told you otherwise but you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I just want you to see that," I said with a warm smile. He looked at me and then blinked.

"Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome." I beamed. He nodded and walked off, glancing at me over his shoulder one last time before going to ask around how the customers were doing. I wanted laugh softly. He reminded me of Charlie; a strong front but a compassionate core. I almost screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Wow Quinnie, no one had ever gotten Kurtie to blush before!" Jeff smiled at me. "You're magic~! We have to keep you!"

You guys kind of are, I thought but those words didn't made it up my throat when a fuzzy white stuffed cat was placed in front of me. "This is Cat! She's for my baby sister but I can't give it to her until later on today. Can you watch her for me? Please?" he stuck out his bottom lip and I felt a blush stain my cheeks once again. How can he so adorable? He's no older than me!

I smiled and nodded. "Sure," I reached out and took the cat from him and he cocked his head like a puppy when our fingers brushed together. He smiled gently and pecked my cheek.

"Thank you, Quinnie! I promise to come back for her!" he cried over his shoulder as he went and plopped himself on Nick's lap. The blonde pecked the brunette on the lips, ignoring the oohs and awes of the girls and boys around them. They seemed to be in their own personal bubble. I smiled warmly.

The Adorable Puppy and his Silent Romantic, I mused.

"Oh Quinn~~! Can you come here?"

I groaned and turned towards Blaine, who was sitting with a young girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She reminded me of a Cheerio and I winched softly. I started towards them and once I got closer, I could see that she in fact was a Cheerio. I almost gulped. Oh no.

"Quinn, I'd like you to meet my guest, Kitty. She's a cheerleader at a public school called McKinley. She's been coming here for the last few weeks and she's pretty cool. Say hello." Blaine barked at me like I was an actual dog.

"Pleased to meet you," I greeted softly.

"Quinn was it? I'm sorry it's just that your name reminds me of this girl who was a total slut at my school," Kitty said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She turned to Blaine and smiled too sugary sweet. "I'm sorry Blaine, it's just that its so true. I heard she had slept with the entire football team and then got pregnant. But she aborted the baby and then disappeared."

"Well it can't be our Quinn. He's a boy!" He smiled up at me and I smiled back nervously. Kitty smiled and turned to look at Kurt. He was humming under his breath and then came up to us.

"I hope everything is good here," he beamed. Blaine shot up and without warning, pulled Kurt into a hug, sending me toppling towards the ground and sending my reading glasses to the floor. Before I hit it though, I felt a pair of arms grab me and I looked up to see a pair of blue-grey eyes looked down at me with concern and something else. It was the same look Kurt and Jeff gave me.

"Are you alright?" he asked over Blaine praising Kurt for his smile. He was going off about how beautiful the smile was and Kurt was calling him an idiot and I looked up just in time for Kurt to shove Blaine off of him.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you, Kurt?" Sebastian asked coming up to us. Nick was looking at me and Cameron bent down to pick up my glasses. He walked up to me to give them back and Sebastian wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. They paused and just stared.

"Um could you guys not look at me like that," I found myself whispering.

Blaine, having recovered, shot up and took a long look at me. I blinked and he snapped his fingers. "Cameron, Sebastian; go get him a uniform! Nick, i need you to make a trip to the pharmacy. Jeff, go with him! Kurt...I need you to do something with his hair."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only if you let me tame that mop of yours."

"Good!" Blaine smiled, ignoring Kurt after he said he'd do it.

I did not like where this was going.

* * *

Kurt planted me in a seat in the backroom of the library and had a pair of scissors in his hand. He was staring at me like I was a complicated math problem. "How do you want me to do this? Your hair is so shaggy."

I frowned softly. "It's not shaggy," I mumbled, taking a lock of sandy blonde hair between my thumb and index finger. The lock, as well as the rest of my hair, fell to my shoulders like my brother's had once. I had cut my hair before coming here and styled it to look like my brother's. It was homage to him. I couldn't stand my long hair, when it was in a ponytail, so I had it cut.

"How do you want it then?"

I thought about it. Charlie had last had his hair cut short and layered. I smiled softly and decided on that. "Short and layered," I told him and he nodded and began trimming my hair. Once it was done forty-five minutes later, he handed me a bag. "What's this?" I asked.

"Your uniform," he rolled his eyes. "It should fit you. You are, as the others say, tiny like I am."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Just get dressed!" he called as he walked off. I turned and looked around before I reached and unbuttoned Charlie's old sweater vest, followed by his shirt and then his pants. I kept my Joe boxers on and put on the khakis first and then the shirt and blazer. The tie wasn't as complicated, since I had been wearing them for a while. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I almost wanted to cry.

I looked kind of like Charlie.

My hair was layered and short, and my eyes were more a hazel color than the usual green overlapping gold color I was used to. I wanted to cry but I held back tears. Charlie would tell me not to cry. He would want me to be strong. I sighed and nodded to myself.

"You can do this Quinn." I said and walked towards the front. I was about to ask how I looked when Kitty got in front of me.

"Hello Quinn," she said with a sugary smile.

"Hello Ms. Kitty," I said bowing at the waist. If I was going to look like a boy, I might as well act like a gentleman. "How might I assist you?"

She smiled. "Cute," she mused. "I was wondering if you would like to sit with me? You're so...appealing."

"I would, but first I need to check in with Blaine. You don't mind do you?" I asked. She frowned softly but nodded nonetheless. I walked past her and towards Blaine. I cleared my throat and when Blaine turned to look at me, he looked like he had a look on his face. I couldn't explain it but he nodded, blushing softly. "How do I look?"

"Presentable," he said, his cheeks still pink. "Are you ready to start as a host?"

"A host?"

"Yes a host. Kurt suggested it once he came back and I agree. You're rather good looking and your manners are wonderful for a commoner."

"Please stop calling me that," I said but he didn't seem to have heard me.

"I want you to go over there and woo those girls. If you reach a hundred customers, we'll release you of your debt." Blaine grinned. I turned to the girls and sighed softly.

"Sure," I mumbled.

* * *

"Hello ladies," I greeted as I walked up to the table. There were two girls; one a redheaded girl with glasses and a blonde girl with a pink bow in her hair. Both were dressed in the Crawford's School for Girls' uniform and when they saw me, both of them turned pink. I bent down at my waist, "My name is Quinn and I'll be your host for the evening."

"Oh my," the redhead blushed.

"Might I have you names?"

"Oh how rude of us!" cried the blonde. "My name is Chrissy."

"And I'm Katie."

"Chrissy and Katie," I mused, "A pleasure maladies."

I sat down and smiled sweetly. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing fine," Katie said.

"Um Quinn your eyes are really pretty," Chrissy said shyly.

I blushed myself. "Thank you Chrissy," I kept my gaze on hers. "Your eyes remind me of the ocean; so deep and majestic."

Chrissy's entire face turned as red as a tomato. "Why thank you,"

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

****I watched as Quinn chatted with the two Crawford girls. It seemed like every word he said made them blush and turn two shades of red and with each word exchanged they were falling more and more in love with him. Dear god I hope they don't ask him to sing. I'm the only one who gets to do that. I pouted when he leaned in, the redhead girl's wrist in his hand and his nose grazed her skin and he muttered something that got them turning redder. How does he do that?

"Why is he so popular?" I mused aloud.

"He's a natural," Kurt said as he sat on the armrest, his notebook containing our quota and finances resting on his lap. "He knows just what to say to women, Blaine. Just let it happen."

I looked at Kurt then back at Quinn. He had been able to do something I couldn't when we were dating. He brought a smile to Kurt's face; an actual smile and an actual blush. What was it about him? The twins were curious about him and Jeff had given him a kiss on the cheek. The only person he had ever done that to was Kurt. Nick had caught him and they were both curious about him. I had to admit he was beautiful.

His blonde hair was like sand, and before it had been long and shaggy. I admit it was cute but I liked how it was now; short and layered. His eyes were a mix of green and gold and sometimes they looked brown. His smile was contagious and every time he smiled, it went right to my chest. I felt warm and I don't know what that means. Cooper would know but I don't feel like confronting my brother. He's a bit of a dick.

Kurt once said he was me when I turn twenty six. I did not want to be my brother.

"I guess," I huffed.

"Are you forgetting about me?" I turned back to Kitty. I know she has a crush on me but how do I tell her that I'm not interested? I was gay. I liked boys. Well the only boys I liked were beautiful. Kurt and my ex boyfriend Jeremiah were examples.

"Oh no I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just worried about Quinn. He's new at this,"

"He's a bit of a high and mighty type. He stood me up," she huffed.

Kurt muttered something beside me and I looked at him. I know he wasn't still in love with me; he had been the one to break up with me. I didn't mind because I preferred our friendship. But that didn't mean it was hard for the first few months. It sounded like he said 'evil cheerleader'. The twins came over and Cameron rushed his head on Kurt's shoulder while Sebastian stared at them before looking at Kurt.

"What's so special about him?" he asked with a frown.

"He's not an asshole?" Kurt gave with a smile as Cameron laughed.

"Shut up," Sebastian growled at him.

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing," Kurt said ignoring Sebastian and lightly tapped Cam's cheek. He sighed and removed himself. Their relationship was very weird. They weren't dating, they were just close.

I sighed and looked at Quinn one last time, seeing the slightly sad expression on his face and wanted to wipe it away, before turning back to Kitty.

* * *

"I see," Katie said with tearful expression. "Your parents died in a car accident a year ago and then your brother died some time later and now you live with your uncle. Can I ask you who does the cooking?"

"I do. I'm pretty good at making meals. Charlie had taught me how to cook before he died." I said. I paused and shook my head, "I don't believe he died though."

"What do you mean?" Chrissy asked.

"Charlie just disappeared. The police never found his body and we buried an empty casket. If he died, I'd know it. I still pray and think he might be in heaven looking down at me but at the same time, I think he made it out of Ohio. He did what he wanted to do and left."

"Aren't you upset he left you behind?" Katie asked. I shook my head.

"He wanted what was best for me. He wanted me to find my own way. Going with him would have been the coward's way out." I smiled softly. "I hope one day, I can spread my wings and fly away too."

"Oh Quinn," Katie smiled.

"That's a beautiful way of looking at things," I turned to see Kurt. "I think you can do it Quinn."

"Really?"

"Yes," he reached out and his fingers grazed one of my locks that had brushed against my forehead and his fingers carded through my hair and his eyes were warm, soft and bright. I could see something there; something I knew about. Vulnerability. "I believe you'll make it."

"What about you Kurt?" Katie asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not quite sure," he muttered. "I do enjoy music,"

"Oh that's right! You are in the Warblers!" Chrissy giggled. "I did enjoy your rendition of Animal last year. Your voice was so deep,"

I looked at Kurt. "Really?"

"I plead the fifth," he smiled and bowed at the waist like I did. "I bid you lovely ladies a farewell. I have logs I have to up in."

"Oh, okay. Bye Kurt," I said with a small bit of sadness. He nodded and headed towards the back.

"Um Quinn," I turned to Katie. "Can we request you again tomorrow?"

"Sure," I beamed.

"Okay," she blushed. They gathered up their things. I nodded and planted a kiss on the back of their knuckles. They gave an airy as they left. I smiled warmly and then turned when someone tapped me. Kitty stood there with her sugary smile.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure," I said and she took a seat next to me.

"So Quinn," she leaned closer and I stilled. "What brings you to Dalton?"

"I wanted to go to school here. Their academics are rather good and college worthy."

"Oh? Are you sure you didn't come here to another reason?" she asked.

"Quite sure," I lied.

Kitty pouted but then it vanished. "You know, Blaine has taken a shine to you."

"I didn't notice,"

"Really? He's been watching you ever since you came out in that uniform," she said with acid. "It's almost like he has a crush on you."

"I highly doubt it,"

"But you're so...pretty. Almost like you're a girl."

"Well I'm not," I lied again.

Kitty scoffed. "You know he's not going to like you right? No matter now gentleman-like you act. You're nothing but a commoner who wormed his way into Blaine's sight. I don't like it when people take away my toys."

"You're jealous," I said. "You think that just because you can act sweet to him and then turn around and show your true colors to me, that he'll believe anything you say."

Kitty looked at me like I had cracked her code. Her expression turned venomous before she grabbed hold of my collar and pulled me on top of her, and screamed bloody murder. "No! Quinn no, get off of me! Someone please get him off! He just attacked me!"

Something wet came crashing down on us and I looked up to see Cameron and Sebastian peering over us with pitchers of water. Their green eyes were cold as Cameron took me off of Kitty and handed me a towel. Kitty sat up and glared at both of them. "What is the matter with you two? He just attacked me!" she cried.

"Yeah right," Cameron said.

"He may be a commoner but he's got dignity," Sebastian said. "We've been watching you Kitty,"

"What?"

"We heard everything you said," Blaine said coming up behind me. His hand landed on my shoulder. "Quinn isn't that kind of man. He's a gentleman, and you my lady, are a thorn in a garden of roses. I want you to leave Dalton and never come back."

"What are you saying?" Kitty whispered.

"You've been banned Ms. Kitty," Kurt said coming up behind her. "Now leave because I call the campus security."

"Blaine," she turned to him. "Please,"

"Leave." Blaine frowned.

She glared viciously at me and then turned. "You'll pay for this," she hissed at me and stormed out the room. I sighed and turned to Blaine.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," he sighed. "You're soaking wet, you don't you go dry off?"

Kurt held up a bag. "Here take this," he said. "It's the only spare we have."

I nodded, thanked them and headed off towards the changing room.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

****"Hey Quinn, I've got some spare towels here for you!" I called as I opened the door. What I saw in front of me was not what I was expecting.

A girl stood there, clad in a pair of lacy black and violet panties and a matching bra. Her legs were long and her hair was short and layered, like Quinn's. I felt a light blush cross my cheeks. Her eyes were the same color as Quinn's and-holy crow.

"Quinn," I muttered.

"Yes?"

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking— yes."

"Um...how did Dalton...?"

"Let me in? I don't know. They just did."

"So...you've been a girl...all this time?"

"Yes,"

"And the others?" I asked, referring to Kurt, Jeff, Nick, and the twins.

"We knew," Kurt said and I turned, the door closing behind me, to find the boys looking at me.

"How?"

"Mannerisms," Kurt said like it was rocket science. He was probably the first to know.

"What Kurt said," the others replied. Cam wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

The door opened and Quinn stepped out in a female version of the Dalton Academy uniform. I didn't even know we had those. I turned to the others and Kurt raised an eyebrow, not the least guilty. I could feel my heart racing and it had to be from the light headed feeling I got.

"How are we gonna explain this?" I whispered.

"We're not," Kurt said and turned to Quinn. "Congrats Quinn, you're the school's very first female student at Dalton Academy and the first female member of the Warblers."

Quinn smiled. "Awesome."


End file.
